Rosa de Papel
by Hagen Anfallen Sixx
Summary: Minho ha estado teniendo un sueño recurrente bastante extraño que no lo deja dormir. En una de sus noches recibe una visita que nunca hubiera esperado ¿está perdiendo la cordura?


Hola, después de algún tiempo regreso con otro trabajo, esta vez un MinEwt porque la verdad es que me gustan juntos, no sé, es mejor que Romeo y Julieta. Escribiré más pronto, algunos basados en la película, como sea les dejo este que igual y no es muy bueno pero que considero digno de leerse. Gracias. Espero comentarios y pues...

 **Hagen fuera~**

* * *

 **ROSA DE PAPEL**

Minho despertó con una sacudida brusca, suspiró y comenzó a tallarse los ojos incorporándose en la cama lentamente, se sentó en la orilla, se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó lejos sin preocuparse por dónde pudiera caer, su habitación en paraíso era pequeña, desordenada y bastante privada por suerte, en esos días no había otra cosa que disfrutara más que su soledad.

De nuevo había tenido el mismo sueño, le parecía extraño todavía, sabía que Gally y Aris también tenían sueños raros, que Thomas tenía pesadillas constantes y que algunas de las chicas del grupo B estaban en igualdad de condiciones, pero lo suyo no tenía una explicación que le pareciera lo suficientemente razonable. Siempre soñaba lo mismo al menos 5 veces a la semana y a veces hasta tres veces en la misma noche, no había tratado de hablarlo con muchas personas, lo cierto era que desde que no hablaba con Thomas por "lo que había hecho" se había alejado también de la mayoría de los otros y se dedicaba a vagar por ahí con expresión ausente… sin embargo necesitaba de explicaciones mejores a las que podía darse y aún así era dolorosamente consciente de que ninguna persona tendría una explicación razonable.

Su sueño cotidiano se situaba en el laberinto, no había un tiempo definido pero sabía que estaba en el laberinto porque al inicio del sueño estaba ahí, corriendo de nuevo, como un demente, escapando de algo que desconocía, de noche, bañado en sudor, con las piernas quemando por tanto correr, desesperado por llegar a algún punto que ni siquiera él conocía… y entonces se detenía, sin importar cuando, siempre se detenía, en diferentes puntos del laberinto que recordaba, pero se detenía a descansar, a mirar, a pensar… y alguien le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía girar. Entonces podía verlo, ahí estaba Newt con su largo cabello rubio cayéndole por los hombros, con una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro y esos bellísimos ojos que parecían parajes místicos fijos en él. Minho de pronto ya no se sentía con la necesidad de seguir corriendo y estiraba su mano hasta el chico para tomarle la mejilla y acariciarlo suavemente como solía hacer cuando estaban juntos y trataba de hacerle saber que las cosas estarían bien. Newt entonces le mostraba una rosa, una rosa hecha de papel, blanca, blanca por completo, sin un solo doblez aparente, reluciente como nunca nada. Minho la tomaba y de pronto se tornaba gris, gris del color que toman las cenizas. Para cuando Minho levantaba la cabeza de nuevo su amor ya no estaba ahí, no había nada salvo él en el oscuro laberinto sintiendo que necesitaba salir corriendo de nuevo. Entonces despertaba.

De una u otra forma le gustaba ese sueño, a pesar de que le dejaba una horrible sensación en el pecho de desesperanza y pena. A pesar de ello le gustaba porque así podía ver a Newt y ese recuerdo que de cualquier otra forma se estaría desdibujando ya, era traído de regreso a su mente por cortesía de su subconsciente siempre más poderoso que el consciente. Habían pasado ya tantos años…

Habían pasado quizás cuatro o cinco… no estaba del todo seguro de que sus cuentas fueran las correctas pero si podía decir una cosa: no le gustaba nada. Conforme los años pasaban se sentía más y más solo y era que sencillamente nadie podía ocupar el lugar que Newt había tenido en su vida, nadie, jamás. No que no hubiera tratado de rellenar ese espacio, pero no parecía que a él le fuera a funcionar la técnica tan bien como a Thomas quien para estas alturas ya esperaba su primer hijo junto con Brenda.

Esa era la segunda razón por la que Minho estaba tan molesto con él, después de todo ese drama y suspenso, después de todas las veces en las que el castaño había llorado, gritado y pateado por Teresa… un buen día de buenas a primeras les salía a todos con la noticia de que estaba con Brenda y esperaban un bebé… como si llevar un bebé al mundo en un lugar así fuera una buena idea. Caray.

Finalmente Minho optó por levantarse, afuera seguía estando oscuro y quizás aún era muy de noche como para que alguien lo viera… fue una pena.

Caminó sin prisa hasta el barranco y desde allí contempló el mar, el mar siempre parecía igual, inalterable, como si nada de lo que pasara pudiera ocasionar que el mar se turbara… pero si lo había visto turbado, la tarde en que Thomas finalmente le había confesado que había sido él quien le había disparado a Newt había una tormenta, el mar se agitaba con fuerza y si no hubiera sido por Gally que lo tacleó, se llevó unos buenos golpes y supo contenerlo con su fuerza… quizás Minho hubiera concedido al mar el honor de ser su eterna tumba.

Newt jamás le había dado una rosa, recordaría un evento así, si no lo hacía era porque eso no había ocurrido, por lo tanto significaba algo más… las rosas blancas significaban pureza, pureza, amor puro, amor eterno… no estaba seguro de que significaban las grises, quizás significaban lo mismo que las cenizas: perdida. El amor que Minho había perdido, que había sido hermoso y había iluminado su vida… y que ya no estaría nunca más.

Se llevó las manos a los brazos y los sintió completamente helados, había salido sin camisa y el viento nocturno no era precisamente cálido, suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara dónde la barba de unos días estaba creciendo, se había descuidado un poco, en esos años también había cedido de cumplir con labores, de ser el líder o de hablar con las personas, era un fantasma que cada día se arrastraba a cortar leña para que no creyeran que estaba muerto.

 _\- ¿finalmente vas a saltar?_ \- preguntó de pronto una voz a sus espaldas.

Esa voz… cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizó y su corazón se retorció en su pecho, su vientre dio un salto y sus pulmones se detuvieron, se giró lleno de miedo pero entonces lo miró. Newt estaba ahí, sonriendo como siempre, avanzó hasta su lado y se sentó en la orilla.

 _\- ¿estoy ebrio?_ \- preguntó Minho sin saber qué más decir, solo después de boquear como idiota un buen rato

 _\- ojalá estuvieras ebrio_ \- contestó Newt

Minho no opuso más resistencia, sabía que el rubio estaba muerto, bien muerto… pero si la locura finalmente lo había alcanzado no se iba a resistir, parecía que el mundo de la demencia era un buen lugar… Newt estaba ahí.

 _\- ¿eres un espíritu?_ \- preguntó el asiático mientras se sentaba junto al otro

 _\- ¿de verdad quieres hablar de eso?_ \- preguntó Newt y Minho guardó silencio, la respuesta era no

 _\- te he extrañado_ \- confesó mientras se reclinaba sobre las piernas de Newt no sin cierto miedo a que ante el toque desapareciera, sin embargo no desapareció, al contrario… la mano blanca buscó los cabellos negros y los acarició suavemente

 _\- lo sé, lo lamento_ \- fue todo lo que dijo Newt después de un buen rato de silencio

 _\- ya no importa, ya estás aquí_ \- contestó Minho sonriendo

Se quedaron en silencio sin nada más que decir, no era necesario, el momento se antojaba a mágico, algo que Minho no esperaba ni siquiera en sus sueños más extraños...oh, sus sueños.

 _\- ¿que plopus significa lo de la rosa?_ \- preguntó, estaba seguro de que Newt no era real, y como no lo era, como era un producto de su imaginación… seguramente sabría la respuesta que el mismo no podía darse

 _\- la rosa gris… significa desconsuelo_ \- dijo Newt suavemente y Minho cerró los ojos aceptando que el rubio en verdad no estaba ahí, que ahora estaba completamente rematado - _la rosa blanca significa el amor eterno que tengo para ti, aún lo tengo, aquí… así como tú me extrañas también yo te extraño a ti, he estado esperando por ti… pero no vienes, no es que me queje, tienes tu vida y esas cosas… pero la rosa gris significa también aburrimiento, estás aburrido de la vida que llevas y aún así no buscas una manera de llegar a mi_ \- dijo Newt con un aire de reclamo en la voz, como si el tiempo que llevaba esperando hubiera estado deseando con desesperación estar al lado de Minho, como si odiara tener que esperar

 _\- ¿que esperas que haga? ¿que me mate?_ \- cuestionó Minho, estaba más loco de lo que él mismo pensaba, ahora su alucinación le invitaba al suicidio

 _\- ya deberías haber muerto, no se suponía que Gally te salvara esa tarde_ \- dijo Newt y para el asiático fue como si del cielo le hubiera caído un piano, eso quizás se llamaba culpa… ¿culpa por seguir vivo?

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, en esos momentos Minho disfrutaba de las manos pálidas del rubio mientras que el otro se dedicaba a mirar lleno de amor a su príncipe moreno que sin dudas había sido lo mejor de su vida.

 _\- siempre he esperado que cuando tomes la rosa cambie a otro color… pero eso no pasa, siempre es gris_ \- confesó Newt después de un prolongado y cómodo silencio

 _\- ¿eso es mi culpa entonces?_ \- cuestionó el otro en respuesta

 _\- lo es, siempre has podido cambiarlo pero ese es el color que tu cerebro elige para contar cómo se siente… gris. Ya debo irme_ \- dijo el rubio y Minho se incorporó de un salto

 _\- ¿irte a dónde? ¿estás loco? ¡debes quedarte conmigo ahora que estás aquí!_ \- trató de convencer el corredor, sin éxito

 _\- Va a amanecer, solo puedo venir a cuidarte por las noches, ahora mismo estoy en problemas, no se supone que puedas verme…_ \- replicó el rubio - _no entiendo que falló, desde que morí y hasta ahora nunca habías podido verme mientras te cuidaba_ \- divagó en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se abrieron grandes como platos, y el horror alcanzó su rostro - _no…_ \- susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

 _\- ¡hey! ¿que pasa? no llores, dime qué pasa_ \- exigió Minho mientras se ponía de rodillas al lado del otro, lo abrazaba y trataba de calmarlo

 _\- es que no lo entiendes_ \- susurró Newt ya ahogado en llanto hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello y el hombro del asiático - _estás muriendo…_ \- le contó.

La primera reacción de Minho fue saltar a un lado, estaba muriendo ¿o estaba loco? quizás ambas, se llevó las manos al rostro y se sorprendió al ya no palpar la barba crecida de hace unos días, miró a Newt que había detenido su llanto y que lo miraba francamente angustiado y sin saber qué hacer, Newt era egoísta y lo quería con él… pero no podía dejarlo morir, Minho amaba la vida… entonces recordó la rosa gris. Hacía tanto tiempo que su Minho ya no amaba la vida. Minho permaneció quieto por una eternidad, mirando sus manos y a Newt, girando la cabeza a la villa y sorprendiéndose cuando de pronto notó que había mucha más gente ahí y que no muy lejos de ahí una chica sonriendo lo saludaba… Teresa estaba ahí, junto a la ventana de la cabaña de Thomas, sonriendo.

 _\- shuck… estoy muerto…_ \- susurró

 _\- oh, Min, lo siento tanto, yo deseaba que estuvieras conmigo pero no tan pronto, han pasado tan pocos años y eres tan joven, Teresa y yo esperábamos que pudieras continuar, incluso pensé en compartirte con alguien más… y ahora_ \- dijo el rubio de forma atropellada. Minho levantó la palma de la mano y lo silenció

 _\- Hace casi seis años que tú y yo no hacemos el amor, espero que no me digas que no podemos ahora porque tengo bastantes ganas…_ \- reclamó Minho y Newt se puso rojo como un tomate.

 _\- Tarado…_ \- susurró mientras se lanzaba contra el pecho de Minho sonriendo enormemente.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _\- ¿qué crees que le pasó?_ \- preguntaba Aris a Brenda, ambos sentados sobre una piedra alejados del funeral

 _\- Thomas solo dijo que lo encontraron junto al acantilado… parece que saltó._


End file.
